happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wingedone100
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Curly S page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Okay, If I find an opportunity for them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:26, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Perfect! Wingedone100 (talk) 03:04, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Poll This the way to make polls. Insert the following text in Source Mode. Here is the link. Kill all humans! Erase the stain of their existence! 00:43, January 31, 2013 (UTC) New AOF Character Contest I've actually made a contest for new Aussie Outback Friends characters. You can put your character's image there. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:53, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Creamy You think he could be friends or rivals with Cheesy? Because they both like cheese, and I might make an episode about them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:26, February 4, 2013 (UTC) I can imagine Creamy trying to eat him, they would likely be rivals, and sure, maybe you should also put Cliste and Rio in it. Wingedone100 (talk) 18:58, February 6, 2013 (UTC) The episode (titled as Piece of Cheesecake) is now complete. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 17:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Bro and Tyke Sure you can use them. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:07, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad drawing. But what I usually do is copy and paste characters and then edit them. Then I add the background. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Good, but add periods next time. You can't just add commas anywhere. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Season 33 Can you help me finish the eps in season 33? BuckandChuck usually helps, but he's inactive right now. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Actually Season 33 is already full. If you want to add episodes, add them to Season 34. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow I plan to make Pucky's debut. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 04:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) After making episodes Edit the articles of the characters who appear in it (add in the episode, how they died in it). Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, you can use my characters. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 19:57, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok Hey you can always uses any of my characters BuckandChuck (talk) 19:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) All bets are off That's fine with me. RespectTheDisney almost never makes his own episodes, so he probably wouldn't mind. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Character ideas I got some ideas for your next character. Why not make a Spanish suave guy who can attract girls. Or a hippy who eats vegetables, but can flip out into a carnivorous cannibal (similar to Tazzy without the hippy part). Or a psycho clown (originally Twinkie's personality). Tell me your feedback. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:03, March 7, 2013 (UTC) P.S - These were some ideas I had, but it looks like you need them more. By the way, do you think I have enough characters or should I try to reach the 100 character landmark? Thanks, but it's your character. Why don't you make it yourself. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 15:49, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to make that wingless bird character then. But does this mean you will make the psycho clown? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:43, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't vandalize my Sinister Six page. I must tell you, I am truly upset. You vandalized my Sinister Sixpage by putting your OC Pierre in place of My OC Venom. Don't vandalize my page of the Sinister Six. 01:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC)Uhohspaghhetiohs (talk)LOLOL Sleeping with The Fishes I completed the episode. All it needs now is an image. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:07, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Dealer May I write a page for Dealer? Kind of don't, I am a bit stressed out from switching schools, plus I don't know who you are since you don't have a signature. Dealer Want me to make Dealer's image for you? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 20:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Deal with it I'm editing it right now. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Blu and Rio If you can think of a good plot, go for it. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 23:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I understand. Sorry about that. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 00:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Cliste x Cryptie Yeah you can change it. Some couplings change. Like Josh used to be with Petunia, and Stacy used to be with Handy. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:03, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Dude, meet me on the chat: http://happytreefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm licensed to chill 14:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Smartgrass That episode you added on the list about Cliste being Todd's maid. Why does it have that title? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Atwater You know how Pierre is French...is Atwater from a certain country too? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 01:08, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Season 37 You added two episodes to the list (Love is Bitter and Army Man). Can you work on them? Lord O' Darkness (talk) 13:43, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Love is Bitter and Army Man I know who Cass can hit on. Winora. I know what causes Armando's arm injury, a nasty fall. RespectTheDisney5 (talk) 19:42, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Love is Bitter One of the girls who breaks Cass' heart could be Crafty. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Love is Bitter It's the only Season 37 episode that still isn't created. If you can't complete it, just put in what you got and I'll take care of the rest. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 22:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Origin of Crazy This episode must be finished. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 14:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Also there's Phresh out the Runway. If you're having trouble, I'll help with'' one'' of the episodes. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:18, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I finished Phresh Out the Runway. Now for you to complete Origin of Crazy. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 12:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) 'Origin of Crazy '''still needs to be finished! Lord O' Darkness (talk) 02:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Season 40 Your episodes (''What a Girl Wants, Two Geeks and a Mole, and French Connection) are some of the last episodes to make in Season 40. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 16:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I've made French Connection, but the rest I moved to Season 42. Lord O' Darkness (talk) 03:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC)